


The Rhack Oneshots

by Haruprincess



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8713750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruprincess/pseuds/Haruprincess
Summary: A group of one shots as it says in the title with Varying feelings attached to them and a very generic name.  Tags will be updated as new chapters are added.





	1. Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a way for me to blow off steam and post the one shots of Rhack that have been rattling around in my mind. I know the name is quite generic, but my original idea was something much darker and would possibly not fit the tone of the other one shots I will probably add. 
> 
> This first one is kinda vague but also in my opinion sad. Wrote it at 5 Am when I should have been asleep. This was beta'd by the lovely viperscreed. you can find her works here... http://archiveofourown.org/users/viperscreed 
> 
> Feel free to comment and give input. I love getting comments. Also if you think of a prompt dont be afraid to drop it in the comments. If it really catches my imagination I may run with it.

He watched the sun set over the water. His chest clenched at the sight as he thought over the last year. 

“Look Jack.” His PA. Called out with a bright smile as he watched the sun setting. They had come to Aquator to meet up with one of the representatives of Atlas. They would talk about a deal they had planned. The problem was that Jack knew they would try to back out of this deal just like the numerous ones that had been laid out before. Jack hugged the younger man from behind not bothering to try to see around the taller man. He would just enjoy this moment. 

“Rhysie, would you marry me?” It was out of the older man's mouth before he realized what he had said. The younger man tensed and Jack felt his stomach drop. He could face bandits and Vault guardians, but that did not faze him as much as this moment had. 

“What?” the younger man asked quietly.

“N-nothing' kiddo.” Jack chuckled nervously. Oh god he had screwed it up. He hadn't wanted to.

“Of course I will.” Rhys said quietly. 

“What?” Jack looked at the younger man's shoulder.

“Of course I'll marry you.”

Jack felt joy wash over him that night as he made love to his PA/Boyfriend turned Fiance.

 

Of course that joy was short lived as much of Jack's happiest moments usually were. 

________________________________________________________

Jack crawled out of the smashed sun roof of the limo that lay on its side. The wreckage smoked and small fires could be seen. He shot at whoever he could see as the bandits attacked the toppled Hyperion vehicle. Rhys was nowhere to be seen outside the limo so Jack assumed that meant he was still inside hiding. He didn't stop to find out until he had killed every last bandit. He shot the driver in the head as the man pulled a weapon on him. Next time he was driving them himself! Damn Atlas provided transport. He was just wiping the blood from his face when he pried open the back door to the limo. The sight that he beheld made his legs give out and vomit to rise unbidden.

 

The funeral was held on Helios though Jack would have preferred having it on Eden-6. Though Jack knew Rhys would have never forgiven him for not allowing his friends to attend. It was a closed casket ordeal that was simple and yet elegant. Jack kept a strong facade the entire time as the funeral was held in the Hub of Heroism. Many attended including the Vault Hunters Zero and Athena who Rhys had befriended when he had gone planetside for a few jobs for Jack. 

That night his rage fueled rampage in the bandit camps of Pandora were calmed in the arms of Nisha.


	2. Marry me Alt. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate ending to the chapter Marry me where I do the predictable thing and make it all a dream but with a bit of a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was beta'd by the wonderful SarazelSwift you can find here work here. http://archiveofourown.org/users/SarazelSwift . Comments are always welcome and prompts. Thank you.

As Jack sobbed about what he had found in the limo he felt a hand on his shoulder, but when he went to brush it off he found there was nothing there. Yet he felt like someone was shaking his shoulder. When he was about to demand they stop he was startled awake. Rhys was sitting next to him in his bed with a concerned look on his face. 

“Jack?” Rhys' voice was croaky as though he hadn't spoken in hours. Glancing at the nightstand where his holo- alarm clock sat Jack noted the time being 3 in the morning. He quickly turned his attention back to Rhys with eyes wide.

“Rhysie, that really you?”

“Well it sure isn't a Skag. Whats wrong Jack?” Rhys ran his flesh hand through Jack's hair pushing the sweat- slicked locks back. He let out a surprised huff as the older man pulled him into a tight hug. 

 

After a few minuets of Jack simply holding him Rhys voiced his concern. “Jack? Whats wrong?” he looked down at his fiance with a frown. 

“Nightmare.” Jack grunted.

“What about?”

“Bandits.”

“You used to face them all the time. What made this a nightmare?”

“You were there.”

“I've faced bandits too Jack. I fail to see the nightmare.”

“They ambushed us when we were going to meet with Atlas.”

Rhys replied with a thoughtful hum.

“They managed to destroy the limo and you didn't -” Jack cut himself off with a broken choking noise.

Without a word Rhys cuddled more solidly against him. They were going to that meeting in the morning. Rhys pulled away after a little while causing Jack to look up at him confused. He noticed Rhys had booted up his Echoeye and seemed to be sorting through some information.

“What are you doing?”

“Re arranging the rides in the morning. I'm setting Wilhelm as our driver. I had a bad feeling about this Atlas provided transportation anyway.” Rhys explained with a shrug before powering down his eye. Jack merely hugged him all the tighter. They managed to fall back to sleep quickly held in each other's arms.

The trip went smoothly for the most part. They had Tim ride in the Atlas transport and found it had been rigged. They had to double back to answer the distress call he had sent out. By the time they got there most of the bandits were dead and Tim stood with his boot on the Driver's chest and a gun pointed at his face. The driver was brought into custody to be brought back to Helios while the rest of the party went to attend the meeting. 

 

Everyone returned to Helios in a good mood except for the driver who Jack air locked after returning to his office. 

“Welcome to Helios Mr. CEO of Atlas.” He greeted Rhys as he entered the office. The younger man chuckled shaking his head before streightening up and looking around the room with a faux snobby look turning up his nose for affect.

“This will do nicely... I guess.” Dropping the act he laughed as Jack scoffed.

Rhys took a seat on the sofa in the alcove to the right of Jack's desk. “So glad I listened to my instincts.” He said with a sigh as Jack sat with him.

“Man he looked so surprised to see us!” Jack laughed slapping Rhy's shoulder.

“Yeah he was all gah!” Rhys immitated the surprised CEO breaking character with a laugh. “Wilhelm was pretty upset you put Timothy in danger.” He pointed out as the laughter subsided.

“But hes fine. Timtams knew what he was signing up for. Wilhelm can stop his bitchin'” Jack murmured as he cuddled up to Rhys' side closing his eyes with a yawn.

“Lets call it an early night.” Rhys suggested getting up and causing his fiance to fall over with a grumbled curse.

“sounds like a good idea kitten.” Jack said getting up with a charming smirk.

They settled into their bed that night as CEO's of rival companies.


	3. "Skag Breath"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys has a surprise for Jack and Angel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you squint this could also be a Rhackothy fic. This was written under the prompt viperscreed threw at me. its fluffy.

Rhys sat on the couch watching the door and glancing at the time on his echo tablet. A game was paused on the tablet screen. A sad attempt at distracting himself from the waiting. A small meow drew his attention to the floor near the couch where a small gray and black striped fluff ball of a kitten sat at his feet looking up at him.

“As I was saying, we just need to cut off the airflow for the whole R&D department.” 

That was the first thing Jack said coming through the door. Timothy was behind him sighing and shaking his head. Rhys looked back at them quickly. The kitten at his feet let out another small meow before running towards the door. 

“What the hell? Rhysie, what is this?”

“Oh my gosh It's so cute!” Timothy crouched down scooping up the small creature and holding it up so he could admire it.

Jack crossed his arms across his chest. “What is THAT doing HERE?”

“I thought we could use some company and … maybe give Angel some responsibility?” Rhys began faltering in his resolve as he looked at Jack. This had seemed like a good idea when he had fielded the idea to Vaughn.

“Oh my gosh! Jack It's purring!” Tim cooed as he held the little creature in a single hand.

“Has Angel seen it yet?” Jack asked in a voice that was tight with disapproval.

“N-no.” Rhys looked away not really able to keep eye contact with the CEO.

“Lay off him Jack.” Tim chided.

Jack looked like he was about to say something when a door in the penthouse opened. 

“Daddy?” Angel walked in holding her stuffed skag to her chest. 

“Hi honey pie.” Jack tried to give her a genuine smile though it did look strained. 

“Whats going on?” she asked smiling sleepily looking around the room. Her eyes fell on Tim's hand that was holding the now sleeping kitten. She quickly glanced at Jack before glancing back to Tim.

“W-what is that?” Her voice was heavy with emotion. 

“It's a... uh... its a present from Rhysie for you princess.”

Angel turned to deep blue eyes on Rhys who was still avoiding eye contact. “Is it?” She asked timidly glancing back at the kitten.

“Yeah it is.” Rhys scratched the back of his head.

Angel let out a small excited squeal into the plush skag to muffle it before moving closer to Tim who handed it to her. Jack shot a look at Rhys when Angel was distracted that looked accusing. 

“Why don't you and Tim Tams play with it a bit? Rhys and I need to have a quick chat in the kitchen.”

“Don't be mean to him.” Angel demanded as Tim sat on the floor.

Rhys followed Jack into the kitchen obediantly. Once they were out of earshot and sight Jack turned on Rhys looking very mad.

“Why are you so upset?” Rhys asked frowning and crossing his arms across his chest.

“You knew about my grandma and you-”

“It's for Angel as much as for the rest of us.” Rhys cut him off. “Look how happy she was. And besides, your grandmother is dead.”

“Fine! FINE! I'll give it a month or whatever!” Jack threw his hands up growling. 

 

One month later Rhys came home from hanging out with Vaughn to find Jack snoozing on the couch with a ball of gray fluff asleep on his chest. When Rhys got closer the kitten mewed quietly in greeting and returned back to its resting place. Jack in reaction petted it a few times hand resting near it in his sleep. Rhys snapped a quick photo. Needless to say “Skag Breath” Was a permanent family member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be afraid to comment. I live for comments. :3


End file.
